User blog:Emptylord/Blogs/Stealth and Vision Rework
;Removed Items * / * / * / / * ; *Renamed Sight Ward. *Sight Wards will become visible while an enemy champion is within 212.5 units. *Sight Wards will reveal stealthed units within 212.5 units (700 units for and ). *Duration adjusted to seconds from 180 at all times. *Sight Wards are held in the player's Sightstone, up to 2 at a time. ; *All players start with a Sightstone in their Trinket slot. Summoner's Rift only; cannot be sold. *Health removed. *Now holds 5 . ** Up to 3 wards generate passively (every seconds), and all 3 charges will be granted whenever you visit the fountain. ** Up to 2 wards can be purchased in the store (described as premium charges). ** The item will show the charges as 1/3 and 1/2, for example. The free charges will be used first. *At level 9, the Sightstone can be enchanted. My contribution. ;Enchantments :Each enchantment costs . * Sight Ward health increased to 6 and will regenerate if not attacked in the last 10 seconds. * Sightstone's cast range is increased to 1000. * Sight Wards now gain unobstructed sight but are no longer stealthed or concealed by brush. * You will gain 1 ward whenever you destroy a ward. Charges gained in this way will first occupy the Premium slots, and then the free slots. ;Stealth :The basic premise is: if you know where they are, you can deal with them. No longer is stealth something that only works up until the enemy buys a specific item. *The following champions are now revealed indefinitely while within 212.5 units of an enemy champion or ward, or for 0.65 seconds if they take damage while stealthed: ** ** ** (note that Shaco no longer has stealth in my rework) ** ** ** w/ ** *The following champions have somewhat bespoke changes: ** ***Radius of effect increased to 1000 from 400. ***Cast range increased to 900 from 700. ***Shroud now only grants sight while Akali is within. ***Now revealed indefinitely while within 212.5 units of an enemy champion or ward, or for 0.65 seconds if she takes damage while stealthed. This is the same "briefly" as when Akali breaks stealth by attacking or using abilities. ***Slow flattened to 20% at all ranks from 14 / 18 / 22 / 26 / 30%. ** ***In addition to champions, Evelynn is now revealed while within 700 units of enemy wards. ***Taking damage while stealthed will now only reveal her for 0.65 seconds, instead of removing the stealth. ** ***Delay reduced to the duration of the animation and cannot be prolonged. ***Rengar is now revealed while within 700 units of an enemy champion or ward. ***Taking damage while stealthed will now reveal him for 0.65 seconds. ***Vision radius increased to 5500 at all ranks from 2000 / 3000 / 4000. ***Enemies are now informed that Rengar has vision of them regardless of proximity. Icon updated to use the icon Rengar sees (of his eye), rather than an exclamation mark. ***Bonus movement speed is increased to 20 / 40% from 15 / 30 %. ** ***Trigger radius reduced to 67.5 units from 300. ***Shaco's attacks and Two Shiv will now place a mark above enemy champions. Boxes will prioritize marked enemy champions above all else. ***Now revealed indefinitely while within 212.5 units of an enemy champion or ward. ** ***Now revealed indefinitely while within 212.5 units of an enemy champion or ward. ** ***Delay reduced to the duration of the animation and cannot be prolonged. ***Now revealed indefinitely while within 212.5 units of an enemy champion or ward, or for 0.65 seconds if he takes damage while stealthed.